Refugee (Fallout: New Vegas)
, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |refid = |dialogue =VBSRefugee.txt (Bitter Springs) 1ERefugee.txt (Aerotech tent) VBSRefugeeChild.txt (child) }} The refugees of the Mojave Wasteland are either one of two categories, those displaced by Caesar's LegionThe Courier: "What is this place?" Gilles: "This is the Bitter Springs refugee camp. We've been maintaining it for a few years now, ever since Caesar's Legion started seriously pushing west. Most of the people here were displaced by the Legion's advance. At first there weren't many, but lately it's been more than we can handle." (Gilles' dialogue) and those NCR citizens and nationals, and other travelers who ventured to New Vegas to strike it rich, only to become completely destitute.The Courier: "What exactly is this place?" Parker: "This here's where folks go when their luck runs out. Drifters up from the Republic, locals that can't turn a dime, drunken reprobates from all around. If you don't have the caps to get onto the Strip, odds are you'll end up here." (Parker's dialogue) Background Bitter Springs Those refugees of the NCR-Legion War have mostly been gathered at the refugee camp at Bitter Springs. While NCR personnel try their best to care for their charges they are chronically under supplied and understaffed. To make matters worse, their camp has been terrorized by an unknown assailant, which the local NCR officers have determined as living in the nearby mountains. Over the past six months, eight refugees and three soldiers have been killed.The Courier: "What's this about someone killing refugees?" Gilles: " " (Gilles' dialogue) Aerotech Office Park In contrast to the war refugees, those at Aerotech Office Park are those NCR citizens and nationals, and other travelers who ventured to New Vegas to seek their fortune, only to become completely destitute. Some try to find honest work in Vegas to make enough money back to move on, but most remain stuck in a perpetual cycle of hopelessness, exploited by crooked merchants taking what little they have through crooked gambling or selling liquor.The Courier: "What's the deal with all these refugees?" Bert Gunnarsson: "Poor lost souls, most of them. They thought to come to New Vegas and find their fortunes on its shining Strip. But the journey is often long, and the price to enter the city is steep. Those who could not pay ended up here, hoping to earn the caps they need. Some find honest labor, but more fritter away what little they've saved on crooked gambling and cheap liquor. Still, I minister to them as I can." (1EBertGunnarsson.txt)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.315-316: "'2.22 Aerotech Office Park''' ''Close to a Manhole to the East Central Sewers U2.EC, and adjacent to the Sharecropper Farms 2.20 and Camp McCarran 2.19 is a fortified refugee camp re-purposed from an old office park. The elevated monorail track surrounds this location. Open the Junk Door, and you can speak to Captain Parker about ongoing humanitarian problems. Occasionally present is a Ghoul named Bert Gunndarsson (a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse), who can heal you. Ask him about the refugees." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Even here the efforts of the NCR Army is only enough to keep the people from dying. The shortage of personnel makes it impossible for Captain Parker, the head of the camp, to protect everyone. Some people have gone missing without a trace, while one of the local crooks, Keith, had the gall to set up in one of the suites with a rigged gambling ring.The Courier: "Sounds like a chaotic place. Is there any way I can help?" Parker: "Well, I am a little short staffed. Maybe you could give me a hand. Some people have gone missing from the camp lately. Haven't seen any signs of violence or heard about any feuds, they just up and vanished. I've also got Keith and his gambling to deal with - I that skunk's cheating folk out of their savings, I just can't prove it." (Parker's dialogue) The Followers lend a hand through Bert Gunnarsson, but the Mormon ghoul mostly ministers to those trapped at aerotech, unable to change the situation on his own.The Courier: "What's the deal with all these refugees?" Bert Gunnarsson: "Poor lost souls, most of them. They thought to come to New Vegas and find their fortunes on its shining Strip. But the journey is often long, and the price to enter the city is steep. Those who could not pay ended up here, hoping to earn the caps they need. Some find honest labor, but more fritter away what little they've saved on crooked gambling and cheap liquor. Still, I minister to them as I can." (1EBertGunnarsson.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Some are affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. * Some of the refugees appear to be crippled. * Child refugees will often remark that they miss their parents * Frank Weathers is a refugee who plays an important role in the quest Left My Heart. Appearances These refugees appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Aerotech Office Park characters Category:Bitter Springs characters de:Flüchtlinge pl:Uchodźca ru:Беженец uk:Біженець